Feeling good
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (ONESHOT) Miyako has a secret disorder that she hides from the others, until Daisuke has a small talk from her.


I hadn't noticed, the blood laying there.

Looking down my fingers was covered in crimson, I had accidentally sliced open one of my fingers again. Not that it mattered though, it wasn't very bad. I was trying to be nice and make something for my family, now I have to throw out the wasted vegetables and try again.  
But first I need to bandage up my hand.

"Miyako," I was startled, I accidentally poked myself with the knife again. "Oh god!"

"I'm fine," I wasn't. I was reaching for the drawer with the first aid kit just as my mother sped cross the kitchen floor, she was surprisingly the first to pull out the medical kit. "Mom, I can do this." She forced me to sit down at the table, the finger cuts had stopped bleeding, but the gash across my palm was going. She was very panicked, she had everything out in mere seconds.

"Miyako, what are you doing?" She took out the iodize or whatever she uses on stuff like this. "You know you shouldn't use those knifes without someone helping you!"

"I wanted to surprise everyone with a small treat," I held a large wad of cotton over the cut, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me, those eyes told volumes of how much she cared about me. "You're sweet, Miyako. But you should really... I don't want something bad to happen to you," I noticed her voice was wavering a bit. I wanted to cry right there and than, I hate being _different._ "There, it's bandaged."

"Thanks."

"What were you trying to make anyway?" My mother said, she brushed the bloodied food into the trash. She noticed the receipt card on the counter, I was trying to make a special type of salad with mushrooms and tomatoes.  
I wonder into the other room before she could say anything, at the moment I just felt like utter dirt. Not the kind you find on the ground, but the type found on scuzz of the planet on hot, sweaty days. It isn't just the ruined surprise, but this... Disease I have, this damn rare stupid disease that makes me different than everyone.

A fact I learned when I was young, when I broke my leg and walked around for three days until someone noticed. A fact I learn when I burnt my hand on a heater and didn't scream, my family did but I just shrugged it off. I had to learn from example and questions of how to _pretend_ to be normal. And just when I felt like everyone else, I go and do something utterly stupid.  
Something that make me realize that _hey, you have a genetic disorder, here's a prize; no psychical pain!_

"Are you alright," Poromon asked as I flopped onto my bed. He was staring at the bandages. He, along with my family, are the only ones that personally know me that know about my disease.

"I'm fine," I kind of lied. This situation only reminds me that one of these days it's going to happen, no matter how careful I am or how much I try something is going to happen.  
Something that will have people questioning me, why don't you scream when your leg is point that way? How can you not cry after getting cut that deep? Your hands are burnt beyond recognition and you still smile, why?

But than afterwards the real fun should begin. People would ether try to use me as a pin cushion to see if I really feel pain, one of them might even go too far. Or treat me with kid gloves.  
My friends would drive a knife into my chest when they find out, but they would try to protect me. I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling, wondering how would they act personally?

Takeru would probably wish that I would stay behind or home for my own protection, he wouldn't be mean about it. Just worried that on of his own chosen team members would be broken and not now it, he would go as far as not allow me on anymore trips to protect me.

Iori, he be worse than Takeru. But he would guard me, wouldn't he? Take all of the blows, until he couldn't take anymore. And I would be responsible for them, every last scratch and bruise would have my name on them.  
I might as just take a club and beat him with it.

Ken, I wouldn't know what he might do. He would try to help me, but at the same time worry himself sick about me. Interested in my disease but scared that he would loose a friend with the wrong words, I guess I would be the same if I see as much as him.

Hikari would right up there with Takeru, telling me to stay put. If _that_ is ever going to happen.

Daisuke would just say it's cool not to feel pain, there are days I wonder if... Never mind.

"Miyako, Daisuke is here." Speak of the devil.

"Thanks mom," I was suppose to go to a meeting with the others and Daisuke wanted to pick up some notes for math class. He was waiting here, just as he always did.  
"Here," I handed over the notes as I shrugged the gym bag that carried Poromon. He noticed the bandages, I almost slapped my forehead with my free hand, but my free hand was the bandage one. "I cut myself by accident."

"Is there any other way?" Daisuke replied as he took the papers, he doesn't even ask me how I did it. "Well you ready to go?"

"Yep," I nodded as I closed the door behind me. I really didn't think much as we walked down to the street level, I barely talk during the long walk to the Yagami's apartment.

"Hey, Miyako." Daisuke said as he traced a finger along the railing as we walk near the beach, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," I looked over. The water was so pretty when the sun light hits it at such an angle, Daisuke looked over with a goofy grin.

"If Iori was adopted by Taichi-san's parents, would that make him Iori _yagami_?" He laughed at his own stupid joke as I just felt my eye twitch a bit, how immature can one be? He stopped laughing, his features stiffen up into a seldom look, which is pretty surprising, and sort of scary, to see on him.  
"Miyako, do you have CIPA?"

"**What**?" My heart jump right up into my throat, he looked straight into my eyes. I knew, from the certain way they shimmered, he knew. "Do you even know what that is?"

"A genetic disorder where the person born with it can't feel pain," he surprised me. He actually knew what it was, what I have. "I did research on it, I just had a feeling you had it after so many things were telling me."

"Like what?" I gotten a little testy, you would too if your whole personal life was on the line. "Tell me what."

"Remember that day we went for chili?" Daisuke said, he lean against the railing. "We thought it was too hot to eat and you were ready for seconds. And when in the digital world's coldest place, you may acted cold but I noticed how you didn't shiver, the clincher was when Flamedramon destroyed Dokugumon, the heat was pretty intense. Also you cut yourself after raiding the Kaizer base."

"And you have been doing research since?" I was about to collapse, right there and than. "I guess now you're going to start... I don't know, pointing me or telling me to stay put."

"Now why would I or anyone else do that?" He looked at me, "you maybe different but so are the other Chosen children. You ain't glass but you're not invincible, Miyako."

"Than, how do I fit into the group?"

He lean his head back as a smile crossed his face. "You just do."

()()()

CIPA is a real disease, it's a genetic condition where a person is born without the ability to feel pain, they can feel things normally like other people except for any time of psychical pain.


End file.
